


Blinded by Love

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco clearly has his faults.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blinded by Love

**Author's Note:**

> Draco clearly has his faults.

Title: Blinded by Love  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy impled.  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Challenge #102: Irritation  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Draco clearly has his faults.

  
~

Blinded by Love

~

“Argh!” Harry cried, slamming the door.

Ron looked up from his desk, amused. “Malfoy again? I can’t see why you’re surprised, mate.”

Harry sighed. “It’s so irritating! He’s always cold, so he casts a Heating Charm on our bed every night. I wake up sweating! He disinfects everything--”

“Git,” Ron chuckled.

“And he hung Snape’s portrait in our living room,” Harry grumbled. “Every time I go in there I’m berated.”

Ron sniggered. “If he’s so bad, why stay with him?”

Harry blinked, then smiled sheepishly. “Because I can’t imagine living without him.”

Ron shook his head. Love was truly blind.

~


End file.
